


Rainfall

by NeitherNora



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Mary Jane confronts the new Spider-Man.





	Rainfall

Breathless and bruised, Miles crouched behind a half rusted dumpster easily older than he was. The beam of the flashlight swept over his hiding spot, and he withdrew.

How had he been so careless? He let himself run out of...no, not quite. Just enough web fluid for one good swing...or one desperate attempt to defend himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he waited for the footsteps to fade. The rain made it hard, but he was almost certain that his pursuer had given up.

His spidey senses should have warned him, but they had been firing all day about an overdue paper, and so he was surprised when he slowly stood, crept out from behind the dumpster, and very nearly took the handle of an umbrella to the face.

Would have, if his attacker had been expecting someone so short. But it collided with the dumpster, plastic on metal sending an earthly rumble to echo the thunder above.

The woman holding the umbrella was tall, with red hair and a very nice jacket. She was panting when she looked up through ruffled bangs. Her eyes were green, and after a moment he recognized-

"Why?"

Her voice was hoarse. Not from sickness or smoke, but from choking, pressing sorrow.

"W-what?"

She straightened, jaw set.

"Why do you think you can just..."

She swung again, and he dodged it handily. This was no villain, no crook. This was a foe he didn't know how to fight: A widow.

"Why do you think you can just _replace him_?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" he cried, stumbling back. His foot slipped on something and he fell with a wet smack. She stalked forward, and he retreated, scrambling backward until he hit the wall at the back of the alleyway. He slowly rose up it, using the soaked brick to support him.

"Look, Mary Jane-"

She was on him, then. She slammed him into the wall and screamed, and her tears slipped into the rain.

"You're an imposter. A disgrace to his name. You really think you can just _swing in_ and make everything _better_?"

Her fingers dug into his mask and tore it off. He winced at the raindrops hitting his face, expecting a fist (or worse) any second.

But nothing came. He blinked in the rain, looking up at her. Her eyes were wide, mouth open in shock. In an instant it seemed the world had frozen, and he could hear her heartbeat over the rain.

"You're...a kid."

It wasn't derisive. It wasn't dismissive. It was...awe? Recognition, certainly.

"You're just a kid."

Her shoulders slumped. Her knees hit the ground with a familiar wet slap. The umbrella lay discarded, inches from her fingertips. He knelt there, put his bruised and soaking arms around her shoulders as they heaved.

"Just like him," she whispered through tears.

"You're just like him."


End file.
